


crown bound with thorns

by itstiredandy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fantasy AU, i do not know how this will go, idk what genre this is, im going with the flow man, let me EXPERIMENT, monarchy AU, not sure about romantic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: When the King becomes tired of doing his own job, he creates a competition for the throne. Logan Anasiest, Roman Kastler, Virgil Parkins, Patton Lommert, among others, are all contenders. But... they might get more a lot more than what they signed up for.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! this is only the prologue tho, the rest of the chapters will be longer   
> ALSO READ THE NOTES ATE THE END

The servant stood on the wine red carpet, hands behind her back in a straightened posture. Her eyes were glued to the King, watching as the man pouted, sitting on his throne with lazy limbs hanging by arm rests. His attention was unfocused, his eyes shifting from blank space to black space, never truly seeing anything. Valerie walked in and he barely flinched, unaware of her presence.

Clearing her throat, she managed to catch his attention. “Your Majesty you called?”

The King sat up properly, putting his hands on the edge of arm rests. The posture of a royal, finally. “Why yes, I did. I want you to fire the cooks. All but Remy.”

With her shoulders dropped, the servant bit her lips hard before saying, “But Your Majesty, there are over a hundred people livi-”

“Get the maids to help Remy, then.” King Leuen replied, nonchalantly. “Just fire them, Torres.”

“Your M-”

“Fire. the. damn. cooks.” 

As she sighed and bowed, Valerie resigned herself to the man’s wishes. It is not like she could’ve done any different. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Walking away, the servant dragged her feet on her way out. The King did not utter a single word about how slow she moved, for she had to tell over forty good people they were out of a job. Sometimes Valeria resented her own.

 

Valerie was the King’s personal assistant, which might mean that she was the closest person to him, at least out of all the castle staff. And it definitely meant she was there when the man, later that evening, had his insane problematic idea.

“I’m renouncing the throne.” He announced, at the next morning’s council meeting.

“What?!” The counselors, ministers and judges all began speaking at once, launching the discussion into a parade of different monologue. Valerie watched this from behind King Leuen, taking a step back in case any of them just decided to start throwing things are each other.

“Shut up!” The King yelled, dragging the last word, before pointing at a woman with dark hair and a slight bumpy noise. “You, go.”

“Brittney, Your Majesty.” She present, the minister with hands behind her back. “You have no heir, you cannot just abandon your post-”

“I did not say I would.” He stood from his throne, walking towards the windows, hovering there for the time being.

“Then who will replace you?”

“We’ll see.”  _ He likes being cryptic,  _ Valerie thought as he said.

“What does that mean?” Brittney proded.

“I’ll host a competition.” King Leuen turned on his heels. “Anyone, aside from citizens with criminal record and foreigners, can participate.”

“What?!” The council reacted in unison again. 

“Joan shall help me devise the rules and trails, as well as supervise the competition itself.” The man went on.

“I will?” Joan, one of the counselors sitting nearby, asked. 

“If you do not wish to lose your job.” The King tilted his head down and to the left a little, evoking a threat with both his words and eyes.

“Of course, I will.” They nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the meeting.

Returning to his attentions to the others, Leuen continued. “I want the word to travel through every corner of this kingdom. Use pamphlets, social media, a jet airplane, if you have to.” He held his hands behind his back, walking away. “I want as many participants as possible.”

Valerie ran to catch up, wondering what the hell was going through the King’s head. She almost bumped into him when he abruptly stopped in the hallway.

“Make sure they go through with this.” He said, looking ahead, with a tired voice. “I can’t deal with this job for much longer.”

Blinking in surprise, Valerie bowed behind him. “Y-Yes, sir.” 


	2. the contestants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!

_ Roman Kastler _

 

Roman Kastler, twenty four years old, has a lot of dreams and goals for his life and was averse to saying otherwise. How could he only choose one thing to focus all of his days in this Earth on when there are a million extraordinary things he could do? But once he saw the notifications popping up on his phone, and a pamphlet glued to the post near his house, he did only have one thing on his mind.

**I have the chance to make something of myself and I will not waste it.**

By the time the sun had set and Roman was back home, the lamppost had been left naked and the boy gripped the invite in his hands, tight. When his parents arrived through the front door, Roman ran to hold it in front of their faces.

“Please let me apply.” He pleaded with puppy eyes.

“How dangerous would it be?” His mom question after scanning through the words.

**A position in the castle has opened up.** It read.  **May the bravest and smartest step up, make their country proud.**

It was true a job at the castle had a reputation for sucking out the life of young minds and hearts… And national, international affairs did demand, sometimes, physical fighting. But Roman was confident enough in himself. His parents however…

“I dunno know.” Their son admitted with a shrug. “But, I do have years of self defense training under my belt, and I can take care of myself, mom.”

Angeles eyes the boy who began to kneel down, seeing the desperation and sheer eager in his eyes. Proceeding, she turns to her husband, standing by the kitchen sink. “What do you say?”

“I trust our boy.” The man, Adord, replied. “I think we raised him well enough.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“It isn’t?” He scratched his chin, walking over to his family. “Oh well. Still, just let him try. If it gets too much I’m sure he can just quit it.”

“It won’t.” Roman affirmed, standing up. 

“Promise me you will if it does.” His mother begged.

“Mom-”

“Promise.”

Maybe it was the firm look in her eyes or the way her voice threatened to crack, but Roman was compelled to sigh and close his eyes as he replied. “I promise.”

 

_ Virgil Parkins _

 

Virgil Parkins had not been aware of the competition until nightfall. While the posters were being put up, he had already been working for hours at the blacksmith’s shop and his shift wasn’t nearly close to being over. It was a good thing for him, since he dreaded being at home. And by the time the posts all over social media were made, Virgil had been working with hot melted metal. It took him a while to get to this phone, and even then, he didn’t see anything as being outside at night with it in sight was dangerous.

But as soon as he set foot inside his house…

“Virgil.” His father called, handing him the pamphlet. “Take a look.”

The boy read the words swiftly, nothing in them actually piquing at his interest. For his own safety, he decided not to show it.

“Sounds… fun.” He forced out.

“You have to apply.” The older man crossed his arms over his chest. “I already requested the application sheet.”

Virgil couldn’t help himself from upping his volume. “wHAT?”

“You heard me.”

“But I have my job at Kenny’s and-”

“Hasn’t helped you so far.” His father replied, nonchalantly. “A job at the castle will.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the boy continued. “Do you even know how many people are applying to this, how would I even have the chance t-”

“You are a Parkins.” He sent his son a glare. “That’s how. I trained you for opportunities like this and I will not have you let it pass by.”

“Bu-”

“I will fill in that paper if you don’t, Virgil.” He threatened. “So make sure you don’t tarnish our name.”

 

_ Logan Anasiest _

 

Logan Anasiest was, arguably, the first person outside the general counsel and Valerie to get the news about the competition for the crown and throne. Valerie herself had no hesitation in running to find him in his room and tell him every detail she could remember. And Logan had no hesitation in asking for the application papers. 

His parents had been the kingdom’s rulers. Gayle and Manuel Anasiest had been the King and Queen and for about five years, Logan had been the Prince. And he had little to no proof, but a gut feeling tells him that King Leuen had something to do with their fateful deaths when Logan was merely a child. Although he can’t recall events that far back in his childhood, Logan did remember that Leuen was supposed to be their trusted advisor. And look what happened with so much trust.

Guilty or not, Leuen was giving up his crown and Logan was going to take his rightful place as the kingdom’s ruler.

“Are you sure, Logan?” Valerie asked, despite handing him those papers.

“Yes.” His answer was kept short and cold.

She leaned in closer and whispered. “Leuen may be giving up the throne, Lo, but he won’t give it to the first idiot that blabs about how much they want to be King. There are going to be tests and trials… Are you sure you can handle all of it?”

Logan stared at his friend, clicking his pen open without breaking line of sight. “I have watched him for years, I bet you I can guess what trials and tests he has planned.”

As he began to fill in his application, he glanced at Valerie from time to time for she had fallen too quiet. She gulped and closed her first in front of her chest, before biting at the curve of her index finger.

“What is it?” He questioned, curious about her sudden anxious display.

“I don’t think he’s the one deciding on those.” 

“Then who is?”

“Joan.”

Logan stopped writing, dropping the pen on his desk. “Why do you think they are?”

“Because Leuen himself put Joan in charge of it.” Valerie explained. “He said they would do it if they didn’t want to lose their job, during the counsel meeting.”

“Oh well…” Logan replied, words contradicting the twitch in his left eyebrow. “We’ll just see how well I can handle their challenges.”

 

_ Patton Lommert _

 

Patton Lommert heard about the competition through his good old pal, Virgil. When the man barged into his tiny cottage, Patton was delighted! He hadn’t seen his friend in a while. But then he started to see. See the bruises on Virgil’s knuckles, the bags under his eyes, his slouched shoulders weighting on his posture… He was misery and it broke his heart.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?!” He ran towards the limping one. 

“Have you seen this?” Virgil hands me a flyer, a campaign for the castle. Patton shook his head, took it and read the information. 

“What about it?” 

“My father applied me.” Virgil gulped, turning his hands into fists. “I never wanted to get in.”

“Maybe… maybe you won’t?” 

“They take all applicants, Pat. This is a competition, they want as many people as possible.”

“Well then…” Patton straightened his posture, still holding Virgil’s arm. “I’ll sign up too.”

“What?”

“At least then,” he sighed, “you won’t be alone there.”

“Y-“ Virgil bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Tears threaten to fall. “Thank you, Pat.”

“Awww-“ He lead his friend to the couch, sitting down with him as they hugged. “Of course, Virge! I would never not support you.”

“I- I just don’t want you to regret wasting your time and energy on this.”

“I promise you, I won’t.”

“Pat-“

“I’m helping a friend, why would I?”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all Leuen is Deceit


End file.
